Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a method for administering drugs to warm blooded animals by rectal delivery and it particularly relates to a method for enhancing the rate of absorption of such rectally delivered drugs from the rectal compartment to the blood stream; this invention also relates to improved rectal suppository drug forms used in the practice of such method.
One known method of drug administration is accomplished by the incorporation of a drug in a "suppository", which generally speaking, is a medicated solid dosage form generally intended for use in the rectum, vagina, and to a lesser extent, in the urethra. Molded rectal suppositories usually employ vehicles that melt or soften at body temperatures so that the drug may be released for use. On the other hand, soft elastic gelatin capsule suppositories rely on the presence of moisture in the rectum which causes the capsule to open and release its liquid contents which contains its therapeutic agent. Drugs administered in suppository form are administered for either local or systemic effect. The action of the drug is dependent on the nature of the drug, its concentration, and its rate of absorption. Although rectal suppositories are commonly used for the treatment of constipation and hemorrhoids, that is, for local effect, such rectal suppositories are also administered rectally for systemic action. A wide variety of drugs may be rectally administered, as by the use of suppositories, including, for example, analgesics, antispasmodics, sedatives, tranquilizers, and antibacterial agents.
Rectal drug administration has many advantages over other routes of drug administration, such as oral administration and parenteral administration. For example, many drug substances that are given orally undergo inactivation in the stomach because of the acidic, enzymatic content of the stomach or the drug may be subject to digestive attack in the gut and/or to microbial degradation in the lower gut. Oral administration of drugs also directs all of the absorbed substances through the liver where they can be inactivated or reduced in effectiveness.
Rectal administration overcomes wholly, or in part, these known disadvantages of oral drug administration. Rectal drug administration also has advantages over parenteral administration. For example, rectal drug administration does not require highly trained personnel required for parenteral administration and also represents significantly less hazard to te patient.
In view of the known disadvantages or oral and parenteral drug administration, drug administration by rectal delivery enables many drugs to be absorbed from the anorectal area, and yet retain their therapeutic value. The lower hemorrhoidal vein, surrounding the colon and rectum, enters the inferior vena cava and thereby bypasses the liver. Therefore, drugs are absorbed directly into the general circulation when rectally administered. For further background on rectal delivery of drugs, reference is made herein to an article entitled "Rectal Administration of Drugs" by N. Senior, "Advances in Pharmaceutical Sciences", edited by Bean, Beckett, and Corlass, Volume IV, Academic Press (1974) and to Chapter 8, "Suppositories", by Joachim Anschel and Herbert A. Lieberman, Lachman and Lieberman "Theory and Practice of Industrial Pharmacy", Lea and Febiger (1976).
Despite the known advantages of rectal administration of drugs, the rectal administration of drugs is not totally without problems. First, many rectally administered drugs are poorly absorbed while others are slowly absorbed and, if so, are often inactivated or degraded while still in the rectal compartment. It would therefore be highly advantageous if rectally administered drug substances could have their rate of absorption from the rectal compartment to the blood stream enhanced.